Ginny's 6th year
by Kiss0fDeath
Summary: the battle of hogwarts has begun. the order is trying to raise the defense against lord voldemort. and inbetween it all was draco malfoy and ginny weasley. can they unite in the darkest of times?


This had never happened before. Ginny Weasley was actually dreading going back to Hogwarts. Something that was unheard of before in the Burrow household. It would be her sixth year in September and the first without professor Dumbledore. _Snape was bad enough as potions master, never mind headmaster. _Ginny thought. Every student had had their suspicions about whether or not Snape was a minion of the dark lord, especially now with his control over the school and Snape being replaced as headmaster, instead of professor McGonagall. Plus there was the mystery surrounding Dumbledore and the astronomy tour. _Snape killed Dumbledore. _ Harry had told her, that he was there that night in the tower. Ginny stopped that train of thought right there. She didn't want to think about Harry right now. Ginny was currently holding a lot of resentment for the golden boy, not for leaving her behind, but for thinking that she couldn't protect herself; he saw her as a weak little girl. It was at that moment when Molly Weasley walked into the kitchen, wand in hand and several cups floating near her head.

"Ginny dear, want to whip up a few sandwiches for the meeting?" she said whilst waving each pot into the quickly filling sink.

"I still have to pack, mum."

Molly stopped, her wand keeping the washing up liquid bottle suspended, as she turned to face her only daughter.

"Oh, Ginny dear, I'm so sorry!" She exclaimed. "Everything has been so busy with the order, and another missing family, well, I've simply forgotten…" her voice trailed off then.

The order hadn't forgotten about the school term, they were constantly arranging meetings with the professors that could be trusted, to find ways of protecting the students this year, because they had no access themselves. What Molly Weasley meant to say was; she had forgotten Ginny still had to attend. Her eyes started to tear once she had realised her mistake. Her plump figure squished Ginny into a breath stealing hug.

"You have been such a help here, I guess I was hoping that if I kept it out of mind, I wouldn't have to face watching you leave this year." She paused before continuing. "Especially without Ronald there this year, I don't want to think of you as all alone."

Although she was being treated as though she needed protecting again, Ginny didn't say anything. This was the most normal behaviour she had seen from her mother in a while, being overbearing and protective was just like her old self. Things were different now at the Burrow. Even the twins were involved in the order. It was all very busy and hectic. It was also extremely rare Ginny heard her mother yelling at the pair for inappropriate behaviour nowadays.

Ginny smiled. "Tomatoes and cheese do? No wait, Tonks hates tomatoes, I'll make turkey." Her mother smiled too and pinched Ginny's cheeks before placing the washing up liquid back on the table and leaving.

At kings cross station only Arthur Weasley and the twins were there to see Ginny off. Under the order's instructions it was planned for Arthur Weasley alone, but nobody could argue against Fred and George. Especially when they were armed with wands and new merchandise for their shop. Molly Weasley was left at the Burrow, no doubt crying.

"Alright kiddo, this is it," Arthur Weasley said squishing his daughter to his chest. "Be strong and be careful," his toned dropped to a whisper as he looked around "because of the order, you're a target now, so don't get yourself into trouble. I love you Ginerva and we will see you soon" Arthur looked down at Ginny and she saw the worry lines etched onto his face. For fear of crying she just nodded and replied with "I promise, love you too"

Ginny turned then, to be faced with her elder brothers. She could see that they were both fighting not to grab her and just take her home, away from any danger. George, the brother that gave her piggyback rides throughout the house and threw garden gnomes at her and Fred, the brother that taught her how to fly on a broomstick and stayed up with her throughout the night when she had a nightmare. They both smirked at her then. George went first.

"I promise not to test on Arnold for you, while you're gone," he started, trying to lift the mood. "I believe in you Gin, I know you're talented and smart so I'm not worried! I just want you home soon"

"Yes, as soon as you're home I can relax. As much as I want you to be careful Gin, don't take no crap, and stick it to them. I'm going to miss you loads, as usual so hurry up and leave before I change my mind and take you home" Fred said with tears in his eyes. And that was all it took. Ginny ran at both her brothers and clung to them so hard she thought they'd end up having to take her home with them. All her promises were said in that hug. Just then Neville Longbottom came up to the family.

"Hello Mr Weasley, fred, George I was just wondering if Ginny was ready? I've already said goodbye to my gran"

"Yeah, I'm ready now Neville," he and Ginny had been sending owls to each other, over the holidays and decided they should stick together this year. This also included Colin Creevey and Luna Lovegood. Ginny gave a determined nod, more to herself than anyone else, as she left her family to board the Hogwarts express. Neville lead the way and found the booth with Colin and Luna already seated in it. Ginny had to suppress a fit of giggles when she saw Colin's expression. Luna was trying to explain to him that nargles do exist and they like to play hide and seek with some of her belongings.

"Ginny!" Colin exclaimed with obvious relief.

"Hey guys," "Can I sit by the window Colin?" Ginny asked.

"Never leave me alone with her again, please?" Colin whispered when she sat down.

Ginny just smiled out the window. _This feels more normal. _Ginny thought to herself as she looked around at her friends. Colin was hiding his face behind 'the daily prophet' whilst Luna had moved topics and was asking Neville about his summer. As the Hogwarts express started to move, at exactly 11:00 the anxious feeling started to build. The tension in the cabin had intensified as Ginny, Luna, Colin and Neville waved back at Fred, George, Mr Weasley and Colin's parents. They were well aware of the danger they were heading into and what they were leaving behind. Ginny looked at Neville and Luna whose family members had already left the station. She looked back at her father and brothers and wished that she would come home safely to them and they wouldn't be harmed whilst she was gone.


End file.
